


(Другие) боги. (Религия)

by KaryKary



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Они бродят по проселочным дорогам. Человек и его Кошка.





	(Другие) боги. (Религия)

Они бродят по проселочным дорогам. Человек и его кошка.

В деревнях их принимают за циркачей.

Он опускается на корточки, острием подобранной по пути палки чертит на песке сказки для детей. Плетет из трав, сухими пучками торчащих из карманов, смешных человечков. «Шинигами, шинигами!» — веселятся дети. Он не спорит, пряча улыбку в ладони, как прячет земля за пазухой садящееся солнце. Дети в благодарность приносят Кошке молока.

Большего и не надо.

Иногда сложно удержаться. И тогда на детскую макушку в очередной деревне ложится твердая, мозолистая ладонь. Ладонь не путника, но воина. Но кто ж узнает об этом? Он предсказывает вихрастому оболтусу большие свершения, а Кошка сидит рядышком, склонив вбок морду и недовольно царапая кончиком хвоста песчинки под его гэта.

— Почему ты никогда не предсказываешь самому себе? — спрашивает Кошка, когда они вновь бредут по пустынным дорогам. Людям ведь не надо слышать, что его Кошка умеет разговаривать, верно?  
— Может, не хочу знать, — легкомысленно улыбается мужчина, а ветер тревожит колосья на поле, крадя его улыбку. — А может, все то, что я себе предсказал, давно уже сбылось.

Однажды они остаются в деревне на ночь. Человек и его Кошка.

Большой дом ворчит и стонет от количества носящейся по нему мелюзги. Человек прислушивается к ворчанию и сбрасывает зеленое хаори, одним широким взмахом руки превращая его в ширму. Ширма разделяет дом на две части. Там, где дети — зал, там, где он с Кошкой — сцена. Соломенные человечки пляшут по самому краю, свешивают к детям тонкие ножки — палочки и говорят на разные голоса. Дети замолкают, прислушиваются. Дом тихонько дремлет. Слишком мудрый, чтобы не воспользоваться часом отдыха.

В конце представления один маленький зритель застывает на месте. Ждет, пока слезут со стены соломенные фигурки, пока ширма станет вновь зеленым походным хаори. У ребенка светлая макушка и яркая улыбка.

— Ты не должен ничего говорить ему, — предостерегает Кошка, но ее Человек уже сидит перед мальчишкой на корточках, протягивая грубо отесанный амулет. Из тех, что болтаются на деревьях в храмах монахов и исполняют желания.  
— Ты как они? — ребенок тычет пальцем в зеленый карман, где отдыхают после представления соломенные фигурки. — Ты тоже шинигами?  
— Нет, — качает головой человек, подхватывая на руки Кошку и покидая гостеприимный дом.

Уже нет…

Тает ветер над полями и дорогами, уносится назад, к светловолосому мальчишке. Ветер будет всю ночь раскачивать деревянную табличку над кроватью. Табличка пуста. Мальчик сам впишет в нее Самое Главное желание, когда подрастет.

Человек и его Кошка пойдут дальше. И постараются, чтобы желание мальчика никогда не исполнилось.

Такие уж они… боги.


End file.
